


Звериное чутье, или Закрой глаза и дыши

by tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано по заявке: Дерек потерял нюх. Стайлз пытается исправить положение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звериное чутье, или Закрой глаза и дыши

**Author's Note:**

> [Написано на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5326318)

В жизни Дерека случались вещи и похуже, но ощущение было не из приятных. Мир точно поблек и выцвел, как бывает, когда смотришь сквозь темные очки в пасмурный день. И главное: произошедшее заставляло чувствовать себя слабым и уязвимым — а это именно то, что Дерек ненавидел больше всего.

— Главное, что пуля не попала в _тебя_ , — рассудительно сказал Стайлз, как обычно оказавшийся в курсе проблем Дерека. — Потеря обоняния — не самое страшное. Ты же не собираешься выслеживать кроликов в лесу? На случай, если тебе захочется мяса, я знаю место, где продаются отличные гамбургеры, так что…

— Для оборотня потерять нюх — все равно что ослепнуть или оглохнуть, — перебил его Дерек. — Это часть нашей природы. Зачем я вообще обсуждаю это с тобой? Ты все равно не поймешь, не говоря уже о том, что это не твое дело.

— Что тут непонятного? Ты вдохнул аконитовые пары, и они подействовали на нервную систему, блокировав обонятельные рецепторы. Рано или поздно это пройдет, или же мы можем ускорить процесс. Дитон кое-что подсказал, но в основном это была моя идея.

— А хорошие новости есть? — поинтересовался Дерек.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе или нет?

Дерек выразительно поднял бровь.

— Полагаю, это означает «да» на языке оборотней-социопатов, — довольно кивнул Стайлз. — Так, для начала сядь ровно и закрой глаза. Сосредоточься. И не смей подглядывать, иначе получишь по наглой волчьей морде! Готов?.. Вот. Это кое-что очень аппетитное. Не совсем в твоем вкусе, но у отца высокий холестерин, мы на вегетарианской диете. Зато классно пахнет, у меня уже полный рот слюней. Попробуй почуять, оно у самого твоего носа.

Дерек несколько раз шумно втянул воздух — это не помогло. Тогда он сменил тактику — затаил дыхание и стал осторожно принюхиваться, стараясь различить хотя бы тень того аромата, о котором так вкусно рассказывал Стайлз. Ничего.

— Не сдавайся, Дерек, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Стайлз. Дерек собрался было рявкнуть на него — жалость он ненавидел не меньше, чем беспомощность, — но тут же замер, почувствовав едва уловимый аромат, нежный и приятный. Инстинктивно потянувшись к источнику запаха, он уткнулся во что-то теплое и мягкое.

— Подожди, так нечестно, — прозвучал голос Стайлза у него над головой. — Нельзя использовать другие органы чувств. Осязание сидит на скамейке запасных, вместе со зрением и слухом, и ждет, пока мы закончим, понимаешь? И потом, ты промахнулся, это у меня в руке. Почему бы тебе не перестать дышать мне в живот и не попробовать еще раз?

Дерек отлично слышал все, что говорил ему Стайлз, и даже, в общем и целом, понимал смысл его слов. Как и то, что последние несколько минут, пойдя на поводу у своего волка, тычется носом в Стайлза, словно бездомный щенок, наконец-то обретший хозяина. Но его звериная часть упорно игнорировала очевидные факты, точнее, отказывалась принимать их в расчет. И была не слишком сговорчивой — в ответ на слова Стайлза Дерек издал звук, очень похожий на рычание, который при всем желании нельзя было принять за согласие.

— Эй, какого… — озадаченно спросил Стайлз.

Дерек снова предупреждающе рыкнул, еще глубже зарылся носом в футболку и засопел. И на всякий случай ухватился за пояс штанов Стайлза, слегка выпустив когти.

— Дерек, послушай, — неуверенно начал Стайлз. — Меня немного напрягают твои зубы и когти возле тех частей моего тела, судьба которых мне небезразлична. Почему бы тебе не отпустить меня, и тогда мы могли бы… Так-так, спокойно, не нужно рычать! Если тебе нравится… Просто помни, что я не умею регенерировать. И если ты попытаешься оцарапать меня или укусить, я не постесняюсь тебя вырубить, стукнув чем-нибудь тяжелым по твоей дурной голове. И да, еще — моя футболка, она… Не особенно чистая. Даже совсем не. Я был не готов к такому, извини. У меня довольно-таки унылая личная жизнь, так что пятна от кетчупа никого не шокируют.

Дерек слушал не особенно внимательно, его волка больше интересовал запах, который немного усилился — или это возвращалось обоняние? Он чувствовал, что Стайлз не собирается больше мешать его нюхать, даже разрешает — в обмен на обещание не причинять вреда. В последней фразе волк уловил смущение по поводу футболки, об которую он терся, поэтому Дерек задрал ее вверх, чтобы Стайлз не беспокоился об этом.

— Блин, какого хрена ты вытворяешь, Дерек!.. Ох… Нет-нет-нет, не смей меня облизывать, я тебе что, карамелька? Мне щекотно, между прочим! И это очень… смущает…

Дерек проурчал в ответ что-то невнятное, ему было не до разговоров — куда приятнее прикасаться языком к обнаженной коже, теплой, гладкой и вкусной. А если полизать посередине живота, там, где он покрыт нежными пушистыми волосками, языку становится чуть щекотно, но это все равно ему нравилось.

— Да прекрати ты, я не твой щенок или что ты там себе вообразил!..

— Ты такой вкусный, — пробормотал Дерек Стайлзу в живот.

Он подцепил когтем замок молнии и потянул вниз — судя по тому, как тесно было у Стайлза в штанах, ему должно было понравится, что на его член больше ничто не давит — и лизнул розовую головку. Потом осторожно обхватил губами — в последние несколько минут он балансировал на грани обращения и не хотел оцарапать Стайлза, если вдруг не уследит за клыками. 

Стайлз судорожно вздохнул, и Дерек поначалу подумал, что он опасается того же, но потом различил, что тот едва сдерживает стон. Дерек успокаивающе провел языком сверху вниз, от головки до самых яиц, ощущая под языком напрягшиеся нежные пульсирующие венки — запах стал ярче и насыщенней, и внезапно у него перед глазами как будто полыхнуло огнем.

На секунду Дерек точно ослеп и оглох — лавина самых разнообразных запахов обрушилась на него. Запах стирального порошка от футболки Стайлза, нагретых солнцем деревянных половиц и персика, который Стайлз продолжал сжимать в руке, хотя его Дерек учуял чуть ли не в последнюю очередь. И главное, сам Стайлз — немного страха, немного кофе и аддерола, и очень много возбуждения. Запах, навстречу которому волк Дерека вывел его из обонятельного безмолвия.

— Если ты немедленно не достанешь свой язык из моих трусов, глупый волчара, я прямо сейчас кончу, — процедил Стайлз сквозь зубы.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе?.. Полагаю, этот странный звук, похожий на жалобный скулеж, означает «да»? В таком случае, Стайлз, последуй своему совету: закрой глаза — и дыши.


End file.
